


And Here I Thought We Were On The Same Page

by unfulfilled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hehehe, Theyre all teens here let me live, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfulfilled/pseuds/unfulfilled
Summary: Lena Luthor gets shipped off to boarding school because her mom has "more important things to worry about", Kara and Alex are there because of a small accident that happened back home. Everyone is gay but it takes time to realize it. I suck at summaries but enjoy!





	1. One Big "Yikes" of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. There are probably many mistakes but go easy on me, I can only do so much when running on two hours of sleep and coffee.

Alex and Kara Danvers walked towards the housing area in their new school, not knowing what to expect.  
“Well it looks like we're in separate rooms Kara…” Alex said with a tinge of anxiety in her voice.  
“Oh yeah huh, it looks like my roommate is someone named Lena. I hope she doesn't mind the smell of pot stickers!” Kara exclaimed.  
“Only you would be thinking of food at a time like this! This is bad, Kara. What if she finds out about your powers? What then? There are only so many places we can go, and one of them definitely isn't back home.” Alex said.  
  
  
They both stood in silence remembering the events that had taken place during the summer, eventually leading them to here.  
“Alex, you know I love you, but I’m sure nothing like that will happen here. Look, I should probably get to my dorm room, and you should too! Wait… who’s your roommate again?”  
“First off, I never said who my roommate is,” Alex replied swiftly looking down at the paper which contained her room number, roommate, and her schedule for the rest of the year, “but her name is Maggie Sawyer, I hope she isn’t a bitch.” She said bluntly.  
“You do realize you don’t have that great of a personality to be saying that right?” Kara said trying her best to keep a straight face. However Alex punched her arm and they both broke out into smiles.  
  
“Whatever, we can't all be balls of sunshine.” Alex said sticking her tongue out at Kara.  
“Everyone can be a good person and that's all that matters! I’m gonna go to my room now, I want to decorate and then order some food and watch Netflix since today is my last day of freedom” Kara huffed. She tried her best to look agitated at her own statement but she still managed to look like an adorable puppy.  
“Bye Kara.” and with that they went their separate ways, not knowing how this year would affect their lives.

  


As Kara turned to the start of a new hallway she ran into someone. Literally.  
“OH MY RO- GOD, I'M SO SO SORRY!” Kara said as she looked at the flustered boy who was currently looking up at her from the ground, astonished that Kara did not fall as well. Kara offered him her hand and he took it, rather gratefully.  
  
“Hey, whoa, i-it’s okay, don't worry I'm fine, you're fine, it's all good.” He said. He extended his hand in offering, “My name is Winn by the way.”  
“ My name is Kara. Sorry for running into you, you see I was just walking, uh, minding my own business, actually I was looking for my dorm room, and honestly i'm a little lost, so i-” She took his hand, realizing she was rambling she stopped. “Sorry, I ramble when i'm nervous, which tends to happen often.” Way too often, she thought to herself.  
“It's okay, Kara.” He looked at the hands still smooshed together and his cheeks flushed. “Uhhhh….”  
“Oh right!” Kara exclaimed suddenly in realization.  
“So do you need help getting to your room? I could hel-”  
“YES!” She interrupted the boy,”I mean, yes, thank you that would help so much!”  
The boy nodded and asked as to what room it was. The two settled into easy conversation as they made their way towards their destination. They soon approached the correct door and slowed their pace.  
  
“Thanks so much Winn it was nice talking to you! We should hangout again sometime!”  
“Yeah that sounds great.” The two exchanged numbers and waved goodbye.  
Kara entered the room, immediately hearing a beautiful voice coming from the shower. Kara smiled to herself and soon set her stuff down onto the side of the room that seemed to be unoccupied. Kara used her super speed to put everything away, finishing in seconds. She sat on her bed and heard the singing and water stop. She was looking at her tumblr when she heard the bathroom door open, turning her head, only to see a naked girl standing there. She immediately shot her hand up to cover her eyes, she could feel her cheeks changing color to a bright red.  
“OH MY- I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO- I MEAN- SORRY!” Kara yelled still not looking. The other girl stood there as if nothing was wrong. In fact she laughed at Kara’s reaction while walking to cover herself with a towel.  
  
“I'm assuming your name is Kara?”  
Kara simply nodded in response, looking anywhere but at the girl.  
“Well, Kara, you look a bit red, are you okay?” She said with a smirk.  
“Uh, yes, yes i'm fine i just… YOU WERE NAKED!” Kara blurted out.  
“Ah, yes, I was. I suppose i'll get dressed now.” And with that the girl went back into the bathroom with clothes in her hands.  
  
  
Kara’s thoughts were raging, her roommate was going to kill her. The bathroom door opened once more and out came her roommate, now dressed in a red and black flannel with black leather pants. Her raven hair was down, still wet but brushed. Kara stared at her roommate, mouth slightly open, as Kara looked she noticed that her roommate was most definitely attractive and had wonderfully green eyes, she also noticed the smirk that played on the girl's face.  
  
“See something you like?” The girl said innocently.  
“I uh,” Kara got up from her bed and made her way to the raven haired girl, “My name is Kara as you already know.” She extended her hand and the other girl firmly grasped it.  
“My name is Lena Luthor, i guess we will be living together for a while.”  
“It sure seems that way.” The girls pulled away and went to their respective sides.  
“So, Lena, you're a senior too? Is this your first year here?”  
“Actually I've been here since ninth grade.” Lena replied.  
  
“Actually I must be going soon my girlfriend should be here soon.”  
“Oh your girlfriend? You're gay?” Kara said, surprised at the girls forwardness.  
“Yes Kara, I'm gay. Is that a problem?” Lena said with a raised eyebrow. She wondered if this girl was bigoted like her previous roommates. She hoped not because Kara seemed nice enough.  
“No, nonononono, of course not.” Kara said, a pink tinge playing at her cheeks.  
Before Lena could respond a knock on the door announced that her girlfriend had arrived, without another word Lena waved goodbye to Kara closing the door behind her. Kara wondered how her sister was doing so far, and if her day had been as interesting as her own.


	2. Give me a (coffee) break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex just wants coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its slightly shorter than the other chapter, I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing an essay, I guess Ill go do that now... Enjoy!!!

As soon as Alex parted ways with her beloved sister Kara, she went to get coffee. Coffee was what was able to keep Alex in a good mood, it made her days bearable and without coffee, Alex was… well she was a bitch. But it's not her fault that she had come to love coffee so dearly, it was a really good liquid. Alex wandered the halls and was soon out of the rooming houses, when outside she had exactly no idea where the nearest coffee place was. She saw a boy with an attractive cup of coffee with him, oh yeah, and he was decently attractive himself. If she was into guys she would have payed more attention. She walked up to him as he was taking a sip of his drink and Alex’s stomach audibly growled. She really wanted coffee. As soon as she was in talking distance to the boy she immediately said,  
  
  
“Hey dude,” the coffee boy looked up and met Alex’s stare, he raised an eyebrow as if he were asking, who? me?, “Yes you, what's your name?”  
“My name is Mon-El, why do you ask?” The boy replied, it didn't have a rude tone, more like a hint of disbelief. As if he were wondering why such a girl were talking to him. Alex’s head tilted towards the coffee as she said,  
“Where exactly did you get that coffee from?”  
  
  
“I got it from the school cafe, it's,” the boy raised a finger and pointed it west before continuing, “over there.” He had a friendly smile plastered on his face.  
“Wonderful, thanks… uh, what's your name? Im Alex, Alex Danvers.”  
“My name is Mike, and it's no problem Alex, I'm sure we will see each other around.” With that, Mike took his leave.

Alex walked towards the direction that the boy had previously pointed at. She passed a few places to buy food and soon arrived at the coffee shop. She was glad to know that it was only a twelve minute walk away from her dorm room. She entered the coffee shop and was happy to note that the line moved along quite fast. She ordered a regular coffee, only putting half and half and two sugar packets in it. It was bitter, but it was how she always had coffee, it reminded her of her father. She missed him, she missed being home, but at least she had Kara, and even if she isn't blood related, when she took a step into the Danvers household she automatically bacem Alex’s sister. She hummed as she took a sip and quietly said thank you while leaving a two dollar tip, for a three dollar coffee. She was now in a good mood. Until she wasn’t.  
  
As soon as she entered her dorm room she immediately saw two girls making the fuck out on her bed. At Least she assumed it was her bed as that was the side of the room that wasn't decorated. Alex was irritated, why couldn't they do that on the other bed? At least it seemed as though that hadn't done… anything more that aggressively make out. After the initial shock, Alex coughed, the girls finally parted, their chests heaving as if they hadn't taken a breathe in hours.  
  
  
“So, I'm guessing one of you is Maggie Sawyer?”  
“Yikes, yeah that would be me.” A slightly shorter girl announced. She didn't look embarrassed at all, in fact she had a small smirk playing at her lips. Alex already didn't like her.  
“So do you always make out on other peoples beds? Or is that a one time thing? Also, why couldn't you guys just walk a few more feet to, you know, your own fucking bed?” Alex was tired, she was agitated, and really had no time for this.  
  
  
“Well shit i'm sorry, i can move my stuff over to this bed if that'll help?” Maggie seemed genuinely sorry, her tone light.  
“As if babe, she can get over it.” The girl who had been kissing Maggie just minutes ago said. Now Alex was definitely annoyed. Who does this bitch thing she is? Alex rolled her eyes and left her room without another word, slamming the door behind her. She took out her phone and called Kara.  
  
After two rings she picked up, “Kara? Can i come over?”  
Kara noticed Alex’s agitated voice, “Yeah Al, of course, do you remember my room number? Ill order chinese food and we can watch Netflix”  
“Yes I do, and Kara, order enough for you AND me.” Alex said knowing her sisters appetite was extremely large.  
“Fine, now, do you want orange chicken or broccoli beef?”  
  
  
The two figured out what to order together and hung up. Alex made her way towards Karas room, taking her time, she still managed to get there in four minutes. It was reassuring to know that Kara was always a short distance away from her, it eased her anxiety. Before her knuckles could tap against the wooden door Kara opened the door with a smile.  
“I already ordered food, they said it would take twenty minutes, and i took the liberty of finding us an array of shows and movies we could potentially watch, which you can choose from since you're picky.” Kara said the last part as she booped Alex's nose. Alexs mood was already improving. She entered the room and the two had a night consisting of food, movies, and talking. Never feeling awkward with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter to get back in the groove of things. sorry ive been gone so long! ill have another chapter up in a few hours!

When Kara woke up it was because she heard her room door open. She noticed that Alex was no longer laying beside her and her computer was neatly placed on her bedside drawer. She assumed that Alex had left sometime earlier that night and she made a mental note to text her when she officially woke up in the morning.

 

But for now she diverted her attention to the door. She saw a feminine figure in the dark, she could see her shoulders shaking and could hear her uneven breaths and elevated heart rate. Kara was worried but decided to stay still a little longer in the dark, she didn't know what the appropriate reaction to this type of situation was.

 

And then the lights were switched on, now Kara could clearly see her roommate Lena, standing there, her eyes tear-swollen. She could see Lena trying to make her movements as light as possible but failing miserably. Lena made her way towards her clothes drawer and gathered clothes to sleep in. She made her way towards the bathroom and the next thing Kara heard was the faucet running. 

 

Then It was quiet.

 

Lena went to bed, only after what felt like fifteen minutes did Kara hear her heartbeat steady. 

 

Kara fell back asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alex woke up her sister's arms were draped over her and she could hear light snores coming from the other girl. Alex untangled herself from the pile of limbs that is her sister and picked up her phone. She had a few notifications but nothing that seemed so urgent that she couldn't respond when she was actually awake. She carefully got out of Kara’s grasp and moved the laptop to the bedside drawer. 

 

She wished that she could have been Kara’s roommate, it would have made things less complicated, less… infuriating. With a sigh and a last look towards Kara she left the dorm room, closing the door gently behind her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex entered her room and went to the now unoccupied bed. She could see the outline of her _"wonderful "_ and _hot_ wait no, where did that come from? Hot? Really Alex? It was a battle to just keep her eyes open. She laid in bed and sleep quickly overcame her.

If she dreamt about her roommate it was no one's business but her own.

* * *

 

Kara awoke in the morning with an unusually worried demeanor. She sat on her bed and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It was five in the morning, _It's too early_ , she thought to herself.

She looked around her room. Her new “home”. It felt strange to be away from her adopted parents home. People always took the time to point out that the Danvers would never be her “real family” but they were always wrong. Kara loves the Danvers, she is one. And it feels so empty to be away from her mom, but this is for the best. Before she has a chance to feel too sad, her thoughts are cut off with a-

“Hello Kara”

Oh. OH. Her roommate looks surprisingly rested. She looks good, and soft and- _what haha it's fine to think about a roommate like that right?_

“Hey Lena! Goodmorning.”

“Mmm sure.”

“Oh...kay then. I should probably get ready. Oh! Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have a class or two together!”

Lena passes her her schedule.

“Great! We have two together! English and biology.”

“That's calming i suppose. Sorry to cut this off but i should be off to get to my first class. And so should you, wouldnt want to be late on the first day now, would we?”

Kara looks at the time and its 5:45.

“I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES LENA I NEED TO GET READY BYE HAVE A NICE DAY.”

And with a light laugh Lena leaves and Kara is free to use her superspeed. She has ten minutes left to get to class.

 

* * *

Alex wakes up because of an alarm that is not her own. She sees her roommate Maggie waking up and it such a delicate sight. The was the sun catches maggies eyes really makes her look so- okay where is this coming from? 

"Shit sorry Danvers, I guess its a bit loud huh."

"I fucking hate you for waking me up."

"Mm, well youre welcome because we have one hour before our first class of the year Danvers. Im going to get ready, Ill make coffee, and you can do whatever the hell you want because you are your own person. But, you should probably think about getting ready soon."

"five more minutes."

and with that, their first day started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, comments and kudos are appreciated! This is far from perfect but ya know. See you soon.


End file.
